Power Of Love
by xey23
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Atraves de ella, nos hara una regresion, adentrandonos en su particular historia de amor. Romanticismo, LEMMONS...
1. Prologo

**Holaa! Aunque tenga otra historia empezada, he decidido publicar este nuevo fic. Es una historia llena de sentimiento, pasion, dolor, felicidad...De la mano de Bella, nos adentrara años atras, en la historia de su vida, en la historia de su amor con Edward Cullen. Nos hara ver como se enamoran, como descubren el amor verdadero, sus decisiones, sus anhelos, sus necesidades fisicas, sus problemas...todo hasta llegar a su situacion actual.**

**Espero y deseo, que esta nueva historia, os guste. **

**Sin mas que decir, aqui os dejo el PROLOGO. Besos y gracias por leer**

* * *

**POWER OF LOVE**

**Prologo**

Miro al horizonte, donde el gran astro, el rey, el Sol, va escondiendose poco a poco dejando una tonalidad anaranjada...dando una sensacion de paz y de armonia. Sinceramente, me encantaba divisar como su luz refleja en el cielo azul.

Respire profundamente, aspirando el aire, la naturaleza. He acabado de leer mi ultimo libro...Orgullo y Prejuicio, regalo de mi querido esposo. Y ahora, desde el porche de mi casa, era testigo del fin de un dia mas.

Me sentia feliz y plena. No me he presentado, me llamo Isabella Cullen, tengo 40 años y trabajo en una editorial. Mi vida, a lo largo de todos mis años, ha sido feliz aunque no por ello, haya dejado de haber momentos grises, mentiria si no dijera eso.

Pero en lineas generales...no puedo pedir mas a la vida. Mañana es el aniversario de mi matrimonio con mi querido, amado, dulce y amoroso marido, Edward Cullen. 20 años de matrimonio...20 años de amor, de comprensión, de respeto...

Cada vez que me acuerdo, cuando le conoci...aun me estremezco de aquella mirada intensa y penetrante en el aula. Si, lo vi por primera vez, cuando entre a la Universidad.

Sonrei..al recordar...

No me habia percatado de que alguien me estaba mirando con curiosidad. Cuando abri lo ojos...ahi estaba, de pie, en el umbral de nuestra casa. Observandome como aquel dia...con esa mirada intensa, picara, dulce...¡ como lo amaba ! Sonrió y vino a donde estaba.

Edward: ¿ En que pensabas amor ?- me dijo a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazada cariñosamente.

Bella: En la primera vez que te vi- no pude evitar sonreir

Edward:Ohhh- me estrecho aun mas contra el- yo siempre lo recordare, como tu mirada dulce se posó sobre mi, como tus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando te sonreí

Bella: Si, siempre has tenido esas acciones en mi, querido- me reí.

Edward: Asi es...y espero que siga siendo, señorita

Nos quedamos en un comodo silencio. Admirando como la noche se iba presentando, dandonos una sensacion de serenidad hasta que...

Nessie: ¡ Dejame en paz Jacob !

Jake: Por favor Nessie...no seas asi...dejame que te lo explique

Oh no...otra vez no.¿ pero que les pasa a estos muchachos ! Mi marido y yo nos quedamos observando como mi hija y su novio discutian otra vez. Ladee la cabeza...

Bella: ¿ Que pasa chicos?

Nessie: El idiota este- diciendolo por Jake- es un cerdo

Edward: ¿ Se puede saber que le has echo ahora Jake?- dijo mi marido con tono severo.

Jacob: Edward...perdon Señor...eh..nada nada se lo juro

Nessie: ¡ Una mierda ! ¡Te vi abrazado a ese Leah !

Jacob: Es mi amiga Nessie...y estaba mal, entiendelo. Su novio la ha dejado

Nessie: ¡ Ja !

Vi como mi hija se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado. Sonreí, estaba celosa. Ay las hormonas de la adolescencia...Nessie tenia

Bella: Nessie hija, debes comprender que es su amiga. No puedes ponerte asi siempre. Si lo quieres debes respetarlo. Ademas, tienes que confiar en tu pareja

Nessie: Un cuerno quemado!

Edward: Nessie Nessie- le advirtio mi marido- no seas cabezona

Algo se me pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos, y me levanté. Les ordene, a todos que me siguieran al salon. Queria contarles algo...

**Mi historia de amor con Edward Cullen...**


	2. El encuentro

Holaaaa! Ya estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Se que igual me han salido algo corto...pero tranquilas, intentare hacerlos mas largos jejeje. Quizas este capitulo no diga mucho...pero poco a poco iremos averiguando como se van enamorando jiji entre otras cosas.

En fin, espero que os guste;) Que lo disfruteis

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a la Sra. Meyer y la trama es obra de la autora. Queda prohibido la copia total o parcial sin consentimiento de ella.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

_Bella POV_

Al fin, me encontraba en mi habitacion de residencia de estudiantes. Hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida, la universidad. Me sentia emocionada, feliz, espectante ante lo que se me avecinaba.

Despues de tanto estudiar y pasar examenes realmente dificiles, me encontraba con mi primer dia de carrera, Literatura. Me apasionaba. Y no solo era eso, si no que conmigo vino mi gran amiga Alice.

Alice era para mi...como la hermana que nunca tuve. La conozco o mejor dicho es mi mejor amiga desde que ibamos a jardin de infancia...todo una vida de alegrias, tristezas, enfados, juergas...chicos...

Por eso, cuando decidimos que carrera ibamos a tomar, nos pusimos euforicas y enseguida planeamos que debiamos vivir juntas, y aquí estamos, conviviendo en la misma habitacion.

Alice: ¡ Bellaaaaa!- me gritó desde el baño- ¿ estas lista o quieres que te patee el culo ?

La verdad es que mi amiga era unica.

Bella: Por supuesto pequeño duende. Lista y arreglada- le dije cuando la vi salir del baño perfectamente vestida.

Y si...mi gran amiga era una loca de la moda y yo por desgracia tengo que sufrir esa enajenacion mental que sufria por la ropa.

Alice: Ale, pues vamonos- me agarró del brazo y salimos de la habitacion rumbo a la facultad.

Cuando llegamos, la gente se iba a montonando por el gran jardin que rodeaba el edificio central. Entramos, mientras no dejaba de mirar a todos los lados...¿ que se suponia debia encontrar ?. Nos dirigimos hasta la secretaria para que nos dieran nuestro horario.

Una vez que los tuvimos, empezamos a mirarlos, y comprobamos que hoy solo teniamos una clase en comun, a ultima hora. ¡ Genial !

Alice: ¡Que fastidio Bells! Solo tenemos la ultima hora

Bella: Bueno Ali, no pasa nada

Alice: Si claro eso lo dices tu porque no te importa pero y yo que ?- haciendo un puchero.

Me rei...cuando mi amiga queria comportarse como una niña, lo hacia la mar de bien. Le bese en la mejilla y me separe de ella.

Bella: ¡En el almuerzo nos vemos !- grite

Iba mirando mi horario de clases, rumbo a la sala de mi primera clase. Tan ensimismada me encontraba que no me di cuenta cuando al cruzar una esquina, me empotre contra algo duro y me cai al suelo.

Bella: ¡ Touch !

¡ Maldicion! ¿ Por que debia ser tan torpe !

Bella: ¡ Mierda, joder !

Me habia caido de culo, como una idiota.

No me percate de que alguien me estaba mirando fijamente hasta que alcé mi mirada. ¡ Dios de mi vida ! Aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me estaban observando con fijeza...¿ que era eso ? No habia visto unos ojos tan bellos y deslumbrantes en mi vida.

Edward: ¿ Se encuentra bien ?- me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Bella: Opps...si, perdona..yo...

¿ Empece a titubear ? Si asi es...¿ que me pasaba ? Claro...es que esa mirada tan intensa...me estaba dejando colapsada por completo.

Edward: ¿ Seguro que se encuentra bien ?

Asenti rapidamente, mientras un rubor surgio por mis mejillas. ¡ Oh no ! Que no se de cuenta por favor.

Edward: Losiento de veras...no me di cuenta, estaba distraido.

Bella: No no...era yo...perdone- empece a hablar mas rapido de lo normal- iba mirando el horario y...

Edward: Bueno no pasa nada. Por cierto me llamo Edward Cullen, encantado

Vi como esbozaba una sonrisa...Oh dios...que sonrisa mas bonita. Si gracias a esa mirada que tiene ya estaba mas que atolondrada...esa sonrisa era para morirse. Me quede callada unos instantes sin saber que decir...¡ Que tonta !

Bella: Bella Swan, igualmente

Ambos nos dimos la mano y en ese momento...algo me traspaso por todo mi cuerpo. No supe que podia ser...pero era una sensacion completamente nueva para mi.

Edward: Le puedo ayudar en algo...¿ sabe a que clase tiene que ir?

Encima caballero...¡ Jesus ! Que hombre...bueno...que chico mas bien. Porque todo en el era...no se ...parecia un dios griego. Ahora que me fijaba mejor...era absolutamente atractivo. Su pelo broncineo y revuelto, le daba un aire de rebelde. Sus ojos verdes intensos, su nariz perfecta, su boca, sexy y sensual...su cuerpo fornido pero fibrado...era perfecto.

Bella: Eh...bueno...si, tengo que ir a esta..pero no la encuentro- estaba nerviosa perdida

Le enseñe mi horario para que viera...y de repente oi como un gran suspiro. Lo mire, y vi que tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Edward: ¿ Me puede hacer el favor Bella de acompañarme ?- enarco una ceja- vamos a la misma clase.

* * *

**Danii2895**: gracias por tu comentario jejeje. Bueno espero que este capi te deje tranquila ;) y en la otra ya colgue ayer dos capis...asi que creo que ya estas bien saciada;) Un beso y gracias por leer

Bueno...como siempre digo...si quereis leer mas..ya sabeis...comentar!xD

Besos y gracias;)


End file.
